meeting you
by Kencat
Summary: [bokuakakuroken] the boys met online and their groupchat is a mess.


September 1st

 _8:02 a.m._

 **K-Swizz:** Kenma

 **K-Swizz:** Kenma

 **K-Swizz:** Kennnnmaaa

 **K-Swizz:** Kitty cat Kenam

 **K-Swizz:** ma

 **K-Swizz:** What are you doing?

 **B-Swizz:** Speak to us child

 **Kencat:** Ew.

 **B-Swizz:** rude

 **K-Swizz:** rude af

 **Akaashi:** Go to class

 _12:45 p.m._

 **K-Swizz:** Okay but if I have to sit through thaat class one more time I might die

 **B-Swizz:** dude should I have pizza for lunch or cereal

 **K-Swizz:** You

 **K-Swizz:** You've had pizza and cereal for lunch everyday this week

 **B-Swizz:** yeah?

 **Akaashi:** Please eat something more substantial, Bokuto

 **B-Swizz:** Akaashi is texting during class what has the world come to

 **B-Swizz:** We corrupted him and Kenmas next just watch

 **K-Swizz:** tbh Kenma might be the worst one already

 **Kencat:** Rude.

September 14th

 _4:13 p.m._

 **B-Swizz:** YOoooooo I tagged you guys in a thinkg on the tumbs pls watch

 **B-Swizz:** guys

 **B-Swizz:** guuuyyss

 _6:04 p.m._

 **Kencat:** Sorry, I had practice

 **Kencat:** The video made me laugh

 **Kencat:** My legs are sore

 **Kencat:** Do you think I could get Leg to carry me?

 **Kencat:** Lev

 **B-Swizz:** PRSCTICE? DO YOU PLAY A SPORT WHAT

 **B-Swizz:** Is it track? I feel like its track.

 **Kencat:** Ew.

 **K-Swizz:** OMG KENMA WHAT

 **K-Swizz:** I never pictured you playing a sport.

 **K-Swizz:** pls share

 **Kencat:** Volleyball

 **Akaashi:** I just got done with volleyball practice as well

 **K-Swizz:** I could scream in joy right now

 **K-Swizz:** one moment

 **Kencat:** My parents wanted me to play

 **K-Swizz:** I'll have you know that Yakkun just hit me for yelling and it's all your fault

 **K-Swizz:** current goal: play volleyball with Bo, Kaashi and Kenma

 **B-Swizz:** OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **B-Swizz:** GUYS WE HAVE TO PLAY

 **B-Swizz:** WHAT POSITION DO YOU PLAY IM A WING SPIKER AND KUROO'S A SHITTY MIDDLE BLOCKER I THINK

 **K-Swizz:** Rude

 **K-Swizz:** We aren't friends anymore go home

 _ **K-Swizz has changed their name to Tetsu**_

 **Tetsu:** suck on that

 **Akaashi:** I'm a setter

 **Kencat:** Same

 **B-Swizz:** KUROO OMG

 **B-Swizz:** IM HEARTBROKEN

 **B-Swizz:** ALSO HOLY SHIT THAT MEANS YOU CAN BOTH TOSS TO ME WE HAVE TO MEET NOW THERE'S NOT GOING BACK

 **B-Swizz:** NO*

 **Kencat:** lolno

September 19th

 _7:54 p.m_.

 **Akaashi:** I got hate from someone?

 **Akaashi:** I feel like it was one of you trying to be funny.

 **Kencat:** Not me.

 **Tetsu:** Really? What did they say?

 **Akaashi:** "tbh you look like asshole pls stop"

 **Akaashi:** I'm not certain how they know what I look like.

 **Tetsu:** Wow that's shitty.

 **B-Swizz:** I'LL FIGHT THEM WHO WAS IT

 **B-Swizz:** you look perfect Akaashi dont listen

 **B-Swizz:** Actually what do you look like

 **Tetsu:** show yo face bro

 **Akaashi:** _**Image Attached**_

 **Tetsu:** what the shit

 **Tetsu:** you're fucking hot what

 **B-Swizz:** WOW AKKAASHI YOU LOOK GREAT

 **B-Swizz:** now we just need Kenma

 **Tetsu:** yeeeessssss

 **B-Swizz:** I get a 'tall guy' vibe from him

 **B-Swizz:** Maybe red hair

 **Kencat:** lolno bye

 _11:43 p.m._

 **Kencat:** You look nice, Akaashi

September 20th

 _11:23 a.m._

 **Tetsu:** KNEMA

 **Kencat:** Did you finish Dragon Age: Inquisition?

 **Tetsu:** um yes and the hurt is still too fresh

 **Tetsu:** THAT DORIAN PAVUS THO

 **Kencat:** Told you

 **Tetsu:** Okay but egg boy is rude af

 _3:02 p.m._

 **Kencat:** I opened requests and someone just asked me to draw a character drinking juice seductively

 **Kencat:** How does one drink juice seductively

 **B-Swizz:** LIKE THIS

 **B-Swizz** : _**Image Attached**_

 **Kencat:** I snorted

 **B-Swizz:** Rude

September 22nd

 _4:13 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** Guys Yakkun is going home this weekend

 **Tetsu:** Ill be all alone help

 **Bokutooo** : aw I'll come visit

 **Tetsu:** pls do

 **Bokutooo:** dude I really will

 **Tetsu:** I'm serious come stay with me this weekend

 **Tetsu:** I have an apartment and everything

 **Bokutooo:** holy shit yes let me buy a train ticket

 **Tetsu:** brooooooooooo

September 25th

 _5:17 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** GUYS IM AT THE STATION TO PICK UP BO IS THIS REAL LIFE

 **Bokutooo:** BRO I'M NEARLY THERE THIS IS SO GREAT

 **Tetsu:** I'm lowkey kinda nervous

 **Kenma:** don't do anything dumb together

 _5:35 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** I CAN SEEE HIS HAAAIIIRRRR FROM HEEREEE IM SCEREAAMGINGAFJKLS

 **Tetsu:** _**Video Attached**_

 **Tetsu:** IM TOUCHING HIS FACE YOU DONY UNDERSTAND

 **Tetsu:** HIS HAIR IS SO CRUNCHY

 **Bokutoooo:** _**Image Attached**_

 **Boktuooo:** HE'S HHHHHEEEREEEE LOOK AT USSSSSS LOOK AT HIS FACE

 **Bokutooo:** GUYS LOOOOOK

 **Bokutooo:** LLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOKKK

 **Akaashi:** I'm happy for you.

 **Tetsu:** um did you know that Bo's birthday was on the 20th and he didn't say anything

 **Bokutooo:** sorry

 **Akaashi:** Happy belated birthday, Bokuto.

 **Kencat:** You should have said something.

 **Bokutooo:** I just don't think birthdays are a big deal

 **Bokutooo:** Kuroo just hit me omg

 **Kencat:** Because you're being dumb

 **Akaashi:** You're our friend, so your birthday is important to us. I would have sent you a gift.

 _7:33 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** Yo let's do a video call

 **Bokutooo** : omg yes

 **Tetsu** : I'm calling

 _ **Yes Hi Hello is calling..**_

 _ **Call Ended: 2:34**_

 **Tetsu:** Keeeeeennmaaaa whyyyy

 **Tetsu:** We didn't even get a good loook

 **Bokutooo:** You're kinda short, though

 **Bokutooo:** That's fuckin cute

 **Tetsu:** Oh so you like short guys I see how it is

 **Bokutooo:** omg no I still love you

 **Tetsu:** no get out of my house

 **Tetsu:** don't ever come near me or my son again

 **Bokutooo:** He's holding a loaf of bread while he types that

 **Tetsu:** don't make fun of my child

 **Akaashi:** You two are ridiculous.

 **Bokutooo:** Akaashi why didn't you answer

 **Tetsu:** He hates us

 **Akaashi:** I'm babysitting, actually.

 **Tetsu:** oh wow shit that's cute

 **Akaashi:** Babysitting is cute?

 **Bokutooo:** yesssss

 **Kencat:** Who are you babysitting?

 **Tetsu:** Omg Kenma you're so rude

 **Tetsu:** You can't just answer then hang up

 **Kencat:** I didn't

 **Kencat:** Leg did

 **Bokutooo:** but it was you we saw right?

 **Kencat:** What did you see?

 **Tetsu:** A guy, kinda short. Blond hair. That's about it

 **Bokutooo:** well first it was a guy with like white hair. I think he had green eyes

 **Bokutooo:** so which one was you

 **Kencat:** Neither

 **Kencat:** I don't exist

 **Tetsu:** well you said Leg answered the call so im gonna say he was the first one and you're the blond one

 **Kencat:** rude

 **Tetsu:** what

October 18th

 _4:24 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENMA

 **Bokutooo:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 **Akaashi:** Happy Birthday, Kenma. (:

 **Tetsu:** Akaashi wtf is that

 **Tetsu:** is that an emoji omg

 **Tetsu:** you never send me emoji's im so offended right now

 **Bokutooo:** Akaaaaashiii

 **Bokutooo:** rude

 _5:02 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** Dude where's Kenma

 **Bokutooo:** out with friends probably

 **Bokutooo:** Like Leg

 **Tetsu:** lowkey jealous

 **Tetsu:** like Kenma is our friend, yes thank you pls back off

 **Bokutooo:** that's kinda highkey

 _9:54 p.m._

 **Bokutooo:** Kennnmmmaaaaaaaa

 **Tetsu:** Keeennnmmaaaa

October 19th

 _9:22 a.m._

 **Akaashi:** Are you awake Kenma?

 _11:54 a.m._

 **Tetsu:** what the shit

 _12:25 p.m._

 **Kencat:** I'm alive

 **Bokutooo:** KENMA

 **Akaashi:** Are you alright? We were worried.

 **Kencat:** I'm okay.

 **Kencat:** My parents took me and a few friends out for dinner last night and I had an allergic reaction to something. I was having trouble breathing, so I've been in the hospital.

 **Kencat:** I would have replied, but I thought I had lost my phone somehow. Leg had it, I guess.

 **Bokutooo:** WHATTT

 **Bokutooo:** But you're okay now, right?

 **Kencat** : I'm fine. I get to leave soon.

 _10:22 p.m._

 **Kencat:** Kuro?

 **Tetsu:** Yeah.

 **Kencat:** Are you mad at me?

 **Tetsu:** No.

 **Kencat:** Alright...

 **Tetsu:** I'm really not, I swear. I just, I guess I never expected to worry about you so much. It made me think that anything could happen to one of you guys and there's nothing I can to about it. I guess it just makes me want to meet you guys that much more.

 **Tetsu:** That's stupid, huh?

 **Tetsu:** I'm gonna head to bed.

October 20th

 _12:02 a.m._

 **Kencat:** It's not stupid.

February 14th

 _9:23 a.m_.

 **Bokutooo:** I have a serious question

 **Bokutooo:** Tetsurou, Kaashi, Kenma...

 **Bokutooo:** Will you be my Valentines?

 **Tetsu:** um yes

 **Tetsu:** let's get married

 _10:54 a.m._

 **Kencat:** I just got confessed to

 **Tetsu:** OMG WAS IT LEG

 **Kencat:** ew no

 **Tetsu:** lol rude

 **Akaashi:** It was me.

 **Akaashi:** I apologize.

 **Tetsu:** WHAT

 **Bokutooo:** WHAT

 **Kencat:** He's joking

 **Akaashi:** Lol.

March 23rd

 _2:34 p.m._

 **Bokutooo:** GUYS I JUST MET AKKAASHIIIII

 **Bokutoooo:** HE'S EVEN PRETTIER IN PERSON

 **Tetsu:** lmao you lie

 **Akaashi:** _**Image Attached**_

 **Tetsu:** WHAT

 **Akaashi:** Apparently he lives nearby

 **Bokuto:** MY SISTER JUST HAD A BABY SO I CAME HOME AND I WENT TO THE STORE DOWN THE STREET AND THERE HE WAS

 **Tetsu:** what the shit

 **Tetsu:** come visit me

 **Akaashi:** I have a break soon

 **Tetsu:** what seriously

 **Tetsu:** yes omg come

 **Tetsu:** Bo too

 **Tetsu:** and Kenma

 **Tetsu:** please

April 12th

 _6:34 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** KENMA ITS SO WERID WITHOUT YOU COME VISIT ME

 **Tetsu:** ALSO AKAASHI IS FUCKING PERFECT SHIT

 **Bokutooo:** Kennmaaaaa come visit us

 **Kencat:** lolno

May 25th

 _2:34 p.m._

 **Akaashi:** I graduate today.

 **Kencat:** same. Leg is crying

 **Kencat:** its kinda cute

 **Kencat:** he's trying not to

 **Tetsu:** um kenma you're not allowed to call anyone cute but us okay

 **Tetsu:** we are your husbandos

 **Tetsu:** that is what you agreed to when you joined this chat

 **Kencat:** fine

 **Kencat:** Akaashi is cute

 **Akaashi:** Thank you.

 **Tetsu:** um rude.

 **Kencat:** and Bo, I guess.

 **Tetsu:** FUCKING RUDE

 **Kencat:** lolbye

 **Bokutooo:** OMG THANKS

August 22nd

 _10:34 a.m._

 **Kencat:** college is dumb

 **Tetsu:** LMAO have you even had classes yet

 **Kencat:** Yes. But, I don't get why I need a history course if I'm an art major.

 **Tetsu:** lol same

 **Tetsu:** omg how's your roommate

 **Kencat:** Fucking weird

 **Tetsu:** lmao really

 **Bokutoo:** I don't think ive ever seen you curse

 **Kencat:** He brought a fridge and all he put in it was canned corn

 **Tetsu:** LMAO

 **Akaashi** : That's…

 **Akaashi:** Why?

 **Kencat:** I don't know.

August 23rd

 _6:03 p.m_.

 **Tetsu:** So I have an art class right and we had an assignment due today

 **Tetsu:** even though its only the first class like we had to paint something so she had a basis of where we were all at okay

 **Tetsu:** and Im looking and everyone painted flowers and trees and shit

 **Tetsu:** and they're not terrible but they're not great either and then this guy walks in and tacks his to the board right beside everyone else's and like

 **Tetsu:** shit everyone else's looks like ass now

 **Tetsu** : Like he painted a person a fucking person and it looks so realistic and like the person he painted has orange hair and like I would have just smashed on some orange paint and called it a day, but he used browns and reds too? I just

 **Tetsu:** Im taking a picture

 **Tetsu:** ABORT MY FLASH WAS ON EVERYONE SAW ME

 **Bokutooo:** LMAO

 **Tetsu:** I told him it was really good and he blushed really hard shit I didn't mean to embarrass him

 **Tetsu:** now he's buried in his phone sorry bro

 **Kencat:** …

 **Kencat:** Are you serious right now?

 **Tetsu:** what

 **Kencat:** omfg

 **Tetsu:** im so lost

 **Kencat:** Is he wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. Black shoes. Dark hair?

 **Tetsu:** wtf yeah

 **Kencat:** Lmao

 **Kencat:** your hair is worse in person

 **Bokutooo:** WHHHHATTTT

 **Akaashi:** What are the odds?

 **Tetsu:** I THOUGHT YOU HAD BLOND HAIR

 **Tetsu:** YOU CANT JUST DROP THIS ONM E RIGHT WHEN THE TEACHER STARTS TALKING

 **Kencat:** quit looking at me

 **Tetsu:** I cant you're fucking cute

 **Kencat:** stop

 **Tetsu:** what why are you making that face

 **Kencat:** She's calling on you

 **Tetsu:** sit next to me when we start working

 _6:38 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** rude

 **Tetsu:** you literally chose the seat farthest away from me

 **Kenma:** I lik ebeing near the windows

 **Tetsu:** Im oming over there

 _6:54 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** Guys kenma is really cute

 **Tetsu:** Like his fucking eyes are like gold? What

 **Bokutooo:** I WANNA SEE

 **Tetsu:** _**Image Attached**_

 **Tetsu:** HE FLICKED PAINT AT ME

 **Tetsu:** OMG COME VISIT ME AND WE CAN ALL HANG OUT NOW

September 12th

 _11:32 a.m._

 **Tetsu:** Kenmaaa

 **Tetsu:** get lunch with me

 **Kencat:** meet you in 5

 **Tetsu:** yessssssssssss

September 13th

 _1:22 p.m._

 **Tetsu:** guys come over this weekend

 **Bo:** lemme look at train times

 **Bo:** what time do you get done with class on fridsya

 **Tetsu:** lmao I don't have class on Friday

 **Kencat:** rude

 **Tetsu:** you don't either you little shit

 **Akaashi:** Okay.

 **Bo:** AKAAHSI LETS TAKE THE SAME TRAIN

 **Akaashi:** I was planning on it.

 **Bo:** omg.

 **Tetsu:** GUYS NOW WE CAN ALL MEET OMG

 **Bo:** WE GET TO MEET KENMA

 **Kencat:** lmao no

 **Kencat:** jds; jlsdajfi I o;

 **Bo:** what

 _ **Kencat has changed their name to Little fucking shit**_

 **Little fucking shit:** rude

 **Tetsu:** that's what you get

 **Bo:** ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER RIGHT NOW THAT'S SO UNFAIR

 **Tetsu:** _**Image attached**_

 **Tetsu:** HE TAKES OVER MY BED LIKE HE OWNS IT

 **Akaashi** : Your room is a mess

 **Tetsu:** wow rude

 **Little fucking shit:** He's not lying, though

 **Tetsu:** LISTEN HERE

 **Bo:** does kenma live with you now or something

 **Tetsu:** nah but have you met his roommate

 **Tetsu:** fuckin weird

 **Little fucking shit** : he filed a complaint about me lmao

 **Akaashi:** For what?

 **Little fucking shit** : I come back to the room too late and wake him up

 **Little fucking shit:** im looking into apartments for next year tbh

 **Little fucking shit:** kdffa; ;lfjaieo

 **Bo:** kenma did you die

 _1:56 p.m._

 **Bo:** he ded

 _4:43 p.m._

 **Testu:** omg guess who's moving in with me and yakkun next semester

 **Bo:** WHAT

 **Little fucking shit:** only because Yaku "worries for my safety"

 **Tetsu:** BECAUSE YOU DON'T EAT RIGHT YOU SHITHEAD

 **Akaashi:** You really should eat properly, Kenma. :(

 **Tetsu:** WHY DO YOU ONLY USE EMOJIS FOR KENMA IM SO OFFENDED

 **Little fucking shit:** bc he loves me and not you

 **Akaashi:** True.

 **Bo:** LMAO RIP KUROO

 **Tetsu:** I m

 **Tetsu:** b y e

 _ **Tetsu has left the chat**_

 _ **Little fucking shit has added Tetsu to the chat**_

 **Tetsu:** LET ME DIE IN PEACE

 **Little fucking shit:** you just asked me to add you back

 **Akaashi:** I apologize

 **Tetsu:** SURE YOU DO

 **Bo:** AW BRO DON'T WORRY I LOVE YOU EVEN IF AKAASHI DOESN'T

 **Little fucking shit:** lmao

September 14th

 _10:22 p.m_

 **Akaashi:** Kuroo I lve you to

 **Akaashi:** really ifo

 **Akaashi:** and kena,

 **Akaashi:** and kourtarou

 **Tetsu:** Akaashi are you okay?

 **Akaashi:** m great

 **Little fucking shit:** lmao

 **Tetsu:** Akaashi are you drunk what

 **Bo:** omfg

 **Bo:** Akaashi where are you

 **Bo:** I'll come get you

 _ **Akaashi has shared their location**_

 **Bo:** omw

September 15th

 _2:24 p.m._

 **Bo:** JUST GOT ON THE TRAIN

 **Bo:** _**Image attached**_

 **Tetsu:** Akaashi are you okay?

 **Akaashi:** I'm just tired.

 **Little fucking shit:** You can sleep when you get here.

 **Akaashi:** Thank you.

 _4:36 p.m._

Kuroo bounced on his toes in anticipation, peaking over heads to see if he could spot Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma had his fingers latched around Kuroo's sleeve, to prevent getting swept away by the crowd.

Someone bumped into Kuroo, nearly knocking him over. He sighed and tugged on Kenma's hand. "It's too crowded here. Let's move over there." He pointed to an empty space near the wall. It would be harder to find Bokuto and Akaashi, but it was better than being shoved all over the place. Kenma nodded in agreement and let Kuroo guide him.

Kenma pulled out his phone to tell Bo and Akaashi where they were.

 **Little** **fucking** **shit:** we're on the far wall

 **Little** **fucking** **shit:** kept getting shoved

His phone pinged almost immediately in response.

 **Akaashi:** Bo sees you

Kenma's head shot up when Kuroo shouted in excitement. He could see Bokuto's black and silver hair and after that, Bokuto's waving arm.

 **Bo:** shit is that kenma

 **Bo:** you cute

Kenma hid a smile behind his hand, watching as Bokuto and Akaashi made their way through the crowd, with Bokuto guiding Akaashi in much the same way Kuroo had.

Pictures didn't do them justice, Kenma noticed when they finally broke free. Bokuto was taller than he thought, his shoulders broader. Kenma could practically see his eyes light up when he realized there was finally a clear path. He started running in their direction and Kuroo dropped Kenma's hand to meet him halfway.

He and Bokuto collided in a mass of laughter and hugs, slapping each other on the back. Kenma watched Akaashi smile and suddenly he was nervous. They obviously loved Kuroo after meeting him in person, but what if they didn't like Kenma? What if he was more annoying in person? What if they didn't want to talk to him anymore after this? What if-

"Kenma!" Bokuto shrieked, charging in his direction. Before Kenma understood what was happening, Bokuto had picked him up and was spinning him around. The absolute delight on his face made Kenma smile.

Only seconds after Bokuto put him down, Akaashi hugged him closely. "We were really excited to meet you." He murmured.

When Akaashi let him go, the three of them stood together, looking at Kenma expectantly.

Kenma ducked his head, using his hair to shield his face. "I'm, um…I'm happy to meet you, too."

He peeked at their reactions. Kuroo was nodding like he understood. Akaashi and Bokuto looked enthusiastic and that had Kenma lifting his head and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm really happy."

Later, after they'd all graduated, Bokuto would still claim that this was the best day of his life. Kuroo would laugh and spin off into "What about the time we…"

Kenma always nodded along, though he wasn't sure any of them noticed. The day the four of them met in person would always be his favorite day, because it was the day the joking and teasing turned into something more serious. It was the day Bokuto announced his feelings with his arms thrown wide, collapsing onto Kuroo's bed like he was asking what they were having for dinner.

It was the day that everything started.

And Kenma wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
